Voldemort's Fall
by Elphaba Tiggular
Summary: About Harry and Hermione's son against You-Know-Who. This is just a test run of a story I am creating...and it's kind of violent


James vs Voldemort (Chapter ?)  
  
This is NOT a Harry Potter parody! This is a fanfic with Harry and Hermione's son and I do not know where to put it because if I put it under character 1: James P. they think Harry's dad, so on the safe side I put it under Harry and Hermione although in this "test story" they appear little.   
  
Please review because this will tell me what people think of this "test story"...it will appear in the full "book". I wrote this first based on an idea I had while listening to the first sountrack...sad part the song was for Qudditch.  
  
I had just stopped dead in my tracks. I was following that mysterious voice that kept calling me. I turned down a hall upon hearing my name called again. Something told me not to follow, but I did. Besides, I must have already broken a dozen rules.  
  
Slowly I crept up to a door; the knob was shaking from a charm. The door opened as soon as my hand touched the cool metal and I foolishly stepped into the room not once questioning the situation I was in.  
  
The room was massive with a dome ceiling. The odd thing with it was that there was nothing in the room...well not really; there were no paintings, no tapestry and no furniture. The floor was a highly reflective marble that looked cold to touch. Standing in the center of the room was a man wearing a cloak so that his face was hidden.  
  
"James Potter," he said.  
  
"Who are you?" I asked feeling apprehensive.  
  
"Who am I?" he sounded shocked. "I am Lord Voldemort."  
  
Voldemort? The man who had murdered my grandparents and had made various attempts to murder my father, I felt my heart start to race and I turned on my heels to make my way to the open door.  
  
"Not so fast!" Voldemort sneered as the door shut itself and locked.  
  
Quickly I whipped out my wand and said, "Aloho-"  
  
"Expelliarmus," Voldemort said almost amused.  
  
My wand flew out of my hand and clattered on the floor across the room. I made a run for my wand, narrowly escaping Voldemort's spell. Then Voldemort lunged at me causing me to fall back.  
  
He let out a low menacing laugh as he grabbed me by my neck. He told me that if I swore to serve him, he would let me live.  
  
"Never!" I yelled.  
  
"That's exactly what your father said when I went against him," he sneered. "Like father, like son...your father will get his one day."  
  
"Never! You will never touch my dad! He is one of the greatest wizards ever!" I exclaimed.  
  
Voldemort now pushed his hands into my neck, decreasing the flow of oxygen to my lungs. I struggled in his grasp.  
  
"Mum! Dad!" I cried feeling the oxygen lessening in my lungs.  
  
"Cry all you want, dear boy, they cannot hear you," Voldemort laughed evilly.  
  
I felt his hands tighten on my neck. Now, my breaths were coming in sharp gasps as I struggled to breathe. My head felt light and dizzy as I tried desperately to claw my way out of this.   
  
Mum...dad...help me...please...Collin, Alexis... Sirius, Uncle Ron...anyone...  
  
My hands wrapped themselves around Voldemort's wrists and try to pull them away from my neck. I wanted to live, oh, how I wanted to live and go home. I kept praying that someone would help me now, before it was too late. I kicked, I thrashed...I tried anything I could to get out of this.  
  
Slowly my hands went to my sides and my left hand grabbed a stick and I shoved that stick into Voldemort's eye, causing him to howl in pain and let go of me. When I looked at him it turned out that stick was a wand...my wand. It was now sticking out of Voldemort's left eye socket letting blood ooze out of it. I started to choke on the new burst of air in my lungs that just seemed to have entered like the fierce wind.   
  
"What do you want from me?" I asked.  
  
I knew it was the wrong time to ask such a thing, but I had to know. I watched him shriek in pain for a moment, then stop, looking at me curiously. He started to laugh menacingly and started to walk towards me with my wand in his eye still. The blood had left a tear-streak mark on his left cheek. He felt the pain before...could he have been faking it or perhaps he was just insane from the pain. I didn't know and I didn't want to know. Already I had started moving backwards, feeling vulnerable without my wand. The instinct of wanting to live was slowly starting to take over my body.  
  
"MUM! DAD! SIRIUS! ALEXIS! HELP ME! VOLDEMORT IS DOWN HERE! HELP! SOMEONE!" I had started yelling like a madman.  
  
I was scared now, more than before. He was most likely furious that I caused him his eye and maybe more furious that I was the son of the man who brought upon his downfall. Of course that was what he wanted...revenge. I felt my breath shorten in fear, this time. My back hit something hard, the wall; I felt the coldness of fear upon me and death breathing down my back.  
  
"What's wrong Potter...daddy's not here to save you?" Voldemort sneered.  
  
No, my dad wasn't here to save me...no one was here in fact besides Voldemort and me. I started to run again, feeling like a trapped rat in a cage with a snake. Praying would do me nothing now. However, running left me with being just as vulnerable...what to do...no wand...no potion...nothing to save me.   
  
At this point my hope was draining fast...if only I had a wand. Could I bring it back into my hand somehow? I felt my legs start to fail me, no not now...I needed a plan. My mind wasn't focusing and I tried hard to run, but the circular shape of the room made it hard to go anywhere. Voldemort liked the cat and mouse game we were playing especially since he was the cat. My heart was thundering in my ears as I tried to search for a way out of the situation.  
  
Somehow I found myself at a wall with no where to go and Voldemort advancing towards me with shining teeth glowing white from under the hood of his robes. I had two options stand and fight or run away again. If I ran this could go on for hours and I didn't have hours to spend in this game. Fighting was the best option...if I had my wand. Professor Lupin never told us what to do if the enemy had our wand. I could always try something.  
  
In a desperate attempt to get my wand I lunged at Voldemort and grabbed for my wand, but was thrown back. I tried once again, but aimed to knock him off his feet and not for my wand. My elbow had connected in his stomach area. We fell down the both of us and I quickly got up as soon as I hit the ground. I was starting to get bruises from running into the walls and falling on the floor. I quickly grabbed a hold of my wand, but it was so firmly planted in his eye that I couldn't pull it out quickly. I kept pulling and muttering curses as my wand refused to free itself from the socket.   
  
"Come on..." I groaned then let out a gasp as grimy hands grabbed a hold of one of my arms.  
  
My eyes wandered and spotted Voldemort's wand laying ten feet from where I was standing. Hastily I kicked Voldemort temporarily breaking his grip on me and made a dash for the wand. As my fingers grasped the wood I felt a tug on my arm.  
  
"Accio wand!" I shouted pointing the wand at Voldemort's left eye.  
  
My wand dislodged itself from the socket and came flying at me with the eyeball and nerve attached to the tip followed by a mess of blood. I caught the hilt of the wand and felt a great wave of nausea wash over me. I didn't know what to do with the eyeball that was stuck to my wand...it was disgusting to look at and even more disturbed that I was able to do such a thing.  
  
"Foolish mistake, Potter," Voldemort growled.  
  
'Mistake?' I wondered, 'How could it be a mistake if I have both wands in my hand?'  
  
His hand that had grabbed a hold of mine started to crush my wrist. I yelled out in pain, not knowing what to do next. My mind started to flood with the pain emitted from my breaking wrist. I kept screaming out in pain until he had finally broken my wrist. I slowly lifted both wands in my left hand and thought quickly of a charm to get him away from me.  
  
"Impedimenta!" I yelled and knocked Voldemort off his feet only to be dragged with him.  
  
"Foolish boy, when will you learn that I am not too easily defeated," he snarled.  
  
He grabbed my broken wrist and bent me to the ground. I cried out in pain as the bones in my wrist broke even more under his grasp. Voldemort grabbed for my other wrist with his free hand.  
  
"No!" I yelled thrashing in his grasp. "Never! I'll never let you get your wand back! Even if it costs me my life!"  
  
"Very well then," Voldemort replied with a cackle as his hands grasped my throat again.  
  
'Yes, great! Now what James?' I thought miserably to myself.  
  
"I always liked to make the kill rather than keep them alive," I heard him say. "However torture is better."  
  
"S-stupefy!" I croaked coming up with a good charm finally.  
  
Voldemort stood there looking stunned. I was able to break free and move again. I sighed with relief, as I was able to breathe again. He sure did like to choke the life out of you, no pun intended. I didn't know how long the charm would hold, so I made a run for the door.  
  
"Alohomora!" I shouted and the door remained locked much to my dismay.  
  
"That will not accomplish anything," Voldemort laughed, "the door can only be opened from the outside."  
  
I gulped not knowing what to do anymore, the spells were almost useless against him and my list was growing smaller by the minute as I weeded out spells that wouldn't work. He came towards me with an evil grin. If anything could help me now it would be if someone came into the room.  
  
"Impedimenta!" he growled, knocking me off my feet.  
  
I landed headfirst into the marble with my arms making a weak barrier against the attack. I groaned and turned over to my back, breathing heavily, my arms and legs bound by an invisible rope. Somehow I had managed to get into a sitting position and inched my way backwards, but to no avail. I had noticed that my glasses broke; the lenses cracked in two and left spider-like cracks around.  
  
Voldemort approached me with his thin-crooked fingers twitching eager to grab me. I quickly closed my eyes not knowing what to do. He didn't touch me and I slowly opened one eye to take a peak. Someone had come into the room; I wasn't sure at first since my vision was obscured through broken lenses. I saw a tall man with black hair wearing black robes. I squinted my eyes through the lenses hoping to get a better view and saw Snape. I couldn't believe that Professor Snape had come to my rescue!  
  
Slowly the charm was wearing off I sound feel my arms and legs start to loosen from the invisible binds holding me where I was. I groaned again feeling blood trickle down my arm and a shooting pain when I tried to move. Just my luck, my arm was broken from the fall; my whole right arm was shattered and useless.  
  
"James!" I heard a familiar voice cry.  
  
I coughed and looked at my little brother. "Hey Sirius...guess this wasn't some dream after all," I said weakly and tried to pick myself up off the hard floor.  
  
"Don't move! You'll only get hurt more!" Sirius said.  
  
"Get mum and dad, will you? I can't move...uhn...my head hurts," I muttered.  
  
"Professor Snape has already warned them," Sirius replied.  
  
I nodded weakly; my whole body was starting to feel numb. I couldn't move even though the charm had worn off. I guessed that I was dying because I had never felt any worse. I slowly turned my head to check for the wands and found only my wand remained on the ground.  
  
"Voldemort got his wand, eh?" I asked.  
  
Sirius shrugged, "I came in here after Professor Snape did...he looked scared."  
  
"Heh, imagine that," I said with a cough.  
  
My eyes went to the fight; Snape wasn't backing down even though this was his old leader he was up against. I couldn't imagine that he was worried about me after all we are talking out Snape here, who had hated my father and grandfather...and frankly, I thought he had hated me. The way he always treated me in class made me think so at least.  
  
My mind burred for about a half-hour, I couldn't see anything. I guess I had fainted or something, because the next thing I saw when I awoke was Snape on the ground panting really hard and Voldemort with his wand pointed at Snape. Voldemort's nasty teeth were shining through his hood.   
  
"Professor!" I shouted ignoring my bruises and running to save Snape.  
  
"Stay back!" Snape gasped.  
  
"Sirius get dad now!" I yelled.  
  
"But James," Sirius said, "we should stay together."  
  
"Go Sirius, before it's too late," I stated.  
  
"Yes," he replied meekly.  
  
I heard his footsteps fade through the door. I hoped that he would be able to find dad before anyone else got hurt.  
  
I walked to where my wand was laying and picked it up with my left hand. Slowly I raised my wand and walked as softly as possible to where Voldemort and Snape were. The nerve and eyeball on my wand had shrunken slightly due to the air soaking up the moisture. I had hoped that it would shrink even more and slide off my wand. I pointed my wand at the back of Voldemort's robed head. I stood there for a minute breathing nervously and calculating everything in my head, sneaking up on him had been easy...too easy, I should have never gotten this close to this man, after all he was Voldemort, the most feared wizard and a known murderer.  
  
"What are you waiting for, Potter, has your nerve left you?" Voldemort asked with an evil laugh.  
  
"You wish," I growled. "Expelliarmus!"  
  
Voldemort's eyeball shot off my wand and hit him in the back of the head as his wand clattered on the floor. My next move was foolish; I sprung and grabbed Voldemort by his throat from behind. He reared like a horse and knocked me down, my head hit the stone floor at first, and I saw a bright light and felt confused. I felt as though my head was shattered because I was so dizzy, like I had lost a lot of blood. After a minute of being dazed, I strained against my bruised limps and tried to be careful of my broken arm, and somehow I was able to sit up. I only found that my effort to rid Voldemort of his wand was valiantly wasted. I cursed at myself and my foolishness.  
  
'If what had saved people was their ego...then that was my downfall. I had thought I could kill him by myself...I had thought that I was strong. Now, someone was in danger because of me and my stupid ego,' I had thought bitterly.  
  
All I could do was wait for my dad to come and pray that he wasn't too late. Somehow I knew I couldn't just sit there...Voldemort was trying to kill me and I knew that I was in some deep trouble. I couldn't defend myself I was rather powerless and a young wizard. I closed my eyes just to say my good-byes in my head, then opened my eyes and held onto my wand tightly.  
  
Snape was lying on his back panting loudly and seemed rather frightened...I would be too if I just narrowly escaped death. I saw him slowly turn his head towards me and strain to get up, which looked like it, took more effort than necessary. Then his head snapped in another direction and I followed where his eyes went. Oh boy, Voldemort was walking towards me again, this time with his wand ready and a wicked grin. I heard footsteps run.  
  
"Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort bellowed.  
  
I wanted to cry and run, I knew what that curse was and I didn't want to experience it. Then a body blocked the attack from reaching me. All I saw was a bright flash of green light outlining the frame that now looked very thin and frail against the massive light. I heard something fall and the next thing I saw was Professor Snape lying on the ground, dead. White-hot anger spread through me and I knew that if I, James Potter, was able to perform the Avada Kedavra that I could destroy the world's most feared wizard...I'd be a hero.  
  
It was granted that Snape and I never got along, there were times that I believed that he despised me, but to save me at the cost of his own life, now that was heroic...more than I could ever be. I now knew what it meant to be a real hero, a person who does not let his personal feelings interfere when someone they dislike has their life at stake. I couldn't have wished for a better lesson, only if it didn't end the way it did. I would respect Professor Snape for what he had done for me for the rest of my life.  
  
"Voldemort, you will pay for what you've done," I growled, I could hear my own breath hissing between tightly clenched teeth. "I swear by my name that you will die tonight."  
  
I heard a mock scared yelp then laughter, "Why don't you prove it, Potter."  
  
"I will, believe me, I will," I snarled.  
  
I held my wand out, ready to strike at any moment like a serpent. I felt my eyes narrow as I advanced on Voldemort this time, not him advancing on me. The world around me was shattering, like it was all an illusion, dreams that I never wanted to dream, but Snape was still lying there and I was still going towards my arch nemesis. I could taste vengeance on my tongue and the anger boiling still. I never wanted to utter those words, but there was no other way to destroy Voldemort and I felt the apprehension on me like a hot summer's day. I guessed that it was fear; then again, you'd be a fool to not be afraid of the situation.  
  
I raised my wand a little higher and took in a deep breath and wanted to regret the words as they left my lips.  
  
"Avada Kedavra!" I roared and felt the anger drain from within me only to be replaced with bitter sadness.  
  
I closed my eyes to avoid the blast of green that sprung from my wand. I waited until I heard a thud. Then slowly I opened my eyes to see Voldemort's hooded figure lying on the floor undoubtedly dead. I sunk to the ground feeling the grief overwhelm me and I bowed my head, muttering to myself saying that I had vengeance and that millions of innocents ever saved tonight by my curse. I had said things that I never imagined in a million years that I would say.  
  
"James!" I heard a voice exclaim.  
  
I turned to see my dad and Sirius. I didn't know what to say the grief was too intense. I then looked to Snape lying on the ground then I turned to Voldemort's body...to think that the world's most feared wizard would fall to a boy of the age of fifteen. It was all over, I could hopefully and finally live as a normal teen should, without fear.  
  
"I did it..." I said shakily. "I killed Voldemort."  
  
"You what? Tell me you're kidding, James!" Sirius exclaimed.  
  
"No...Professor Snape died saving me from the Unforgivable Curse," I replied. "Then I used that curse on Voldemort."  
  
My dad nodded, there was no use for him to hide his happiness, he should be happy. Vengeance was served and I was the victor. Somehow, somehow, I felt empty and sad as if it should have never happened.  
  
I stood up wincing from all of my bruises and turned to my dad and Sirius. I knew that the evil was gone, but I still had classes to attend to the next day and exams were coming up shortly. I took one last glance at the two corpses lying on the ground before I went to my dad.  
  
"Come, let's go to the hospital wing and have that arm mended by Madame Pomfrey," my dad said. "But first, oculus reparo."  
  
My glasses were fixed and I could see clearly once again. Together the three of us left the room, when we had reached the hospital wing, Madame Pomfrey yelled at us thinking that the bruises I had gotten were from Quidditch practice. Most of my bruises were slight, but Madame Pomfrey insisted that I stayed in the hospital wing for the night and return to classes the next day, exactly what I wanted to do. After my arm was mended my dad left to tell Professor Dumbledore about my encounter with Voldemort and Sirius left to get my mum. And after a good long and boring twenty minutes Collin, Alexis, Sirius and my mum came to visit me.  
  
"Hey James!" Collin exclaimed. "You look like hell."  
  
"Yeah, thanks," I muttered.  
  
"Honestly, mate, what the hell did you do to yourself?" he asked.  
  
"Believe me you don't want to know," I replied.  
  
"Tell them! I want to hear the whole story, I bet they do too," Sirius said.  
  
I snorted, "Yeah, I'm sure they want to hear about my fight with Voldemort."  
  
Alexis shuddered. "Don't say his name!" she hissed between clenched teeth.  
  
"Get over it, Alexis, the man's dead and he wasn't so great. Frankly, he was a complete asshole," I snapped.  
  
"James!" my mum shouted. "Watch what you say!"  
  
"Aw, mum, I bet you said stuff like that when you were my age," I groaned.  
  
"Tell us the story already, we want to know what happened," Collin stated.  
  
"I'm telling you it's not very interesting...but, fine, you know how I left the commons room earlier," I started lamely.  
  
"Yes, you said you heard a voice calling your name," Alexis agreed.  
  
"Yeah, well, that wasn't the first time, Alexis, it's been all year and you told me to either a. go see Dumbledore about it or b. it was not real and ignore it. You know what, I am happy I ignored you...but it's all my fault," my voice had suddenly gotten so small that even I couldn't hear it very clearly.  
  
"What?" Collin asked leaning in.  
  
"Snape's dead...thanks to me...I couldn't stand up to Voldemort alone...I couldn't," I said in that same small voice.  
  
I heard Alexis gasp. I ignored her as much as possible, I hate when she gasped over the stupidest things like Voldemort. I believe that Dumbledore said once that fear in the name provokes fear in the person.  
  
"Come on, mate, tell us, what happened," Collin said.  
  
"Fine, fine. It's not interesting anyway, but fine. After I followed that voice to the Room of Requirement," I said then exclaimed, "Of course! That's why the room looked the way it did. I was in the Room of Requirement! But, that's not important, well; Voldemort had placed some kind of charm on the door so that it would open when it was touched. And he well...attacked me. It was a really stupid fight anyway; mostly we were disarming each other through out the fight. I'm telling you, it was incredibly stupid...then er, he choked me and I poked his eye out with my wand...actually, my wand got stuck in his eye."  
  
"Wicked!" Collin exclaimed looking highly amused.  
  
"No it isn't...it's rather frightful and terribly disgusting," Alexis sighed.  
  
"So, what happened next?" Sirius asked leaning on the bed looking highly amused.  
  
"Well, er, he cornered me and I attacked him and knocked him down and ended up taking his wand." I paused searching my memory of exactly what had happened, "And er, I got my wand out using the accio spell...and Voldemort broke my wrist. Er...then...I remember that he somehow got his wand and used Impedimenta on me and that's when my elbow got shattered. And that's when Sirius and Snape came in."  
  
"Yeah, you were all bloodied up," Sirius said eagerly.  
  
"It wasn't fun at all, Sirius, I nearly died several times. Well, then after that I saved Snape and er, I jumped on Voldemort and tried to strangle him, but I ended up getting thrown on the ground...and...Voldemort used the Unforgivable Curse and Snape saved me...then I swore to kill Voldemort," I explained, my story felt stupidly sad. "And I did, I killed Voldemort. That's when my dad and Sirius came back."  
  
"That's enough visiting, Mr. Potter needs his rest," Madame Pomfrey said as she came into the room. "You can tell your tale tomorrow when you go back to your classes. Professor Granger you can stay if you wish."  
  
"Hey, why can't I stay too?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Because Sirius, you're only my brother and mum...well she's mum," I replied.  
  
"Rubbish," Sirius sighed.  
  
My mum sat in a chair near the bed as Sirius and my friends left for the night. I picked up a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans and choked as I bit down on a vomit flavor bean. Damn, that was nasty! I quickly spit it out and heard a disapproving noise from my mum. I slowly glanced up to my mum and put the box down on the night table. She was reading a book, as always, she loved those books. The book she was reading was Modern and Ancient Charms and magiks by Charmelous Angerwath.  
  
"Mr. Potter you should be resting," Madame Pomfrey said as she walked towards my bed with a bottle in her hand. She poured some of the murky red liquid into a small cup. "Drink up."  
  
I took a sip of the liquid and started coughing, it was disgusting! There was no way to describe how the syrupy liquid tasted...it was just so nasty.   
  
"Well, you don't expect it to taste good, do you?" she asked me.  
  
I shook my head and drained the cup. My face scrunched up as the bitter liquid filled up my entire mouth and slid down my throat that was how thick it was, that I could feel it slide down my throat and reach my stomach. It was going to be a long night. I suddenly felt very drowsy. I took off my glasses and set them on the night table beside my sweets then closed my eyes and fell asleep quickly.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. Some of the characters are not the same as in the book. Sirius here, is Sirius Potter, Harry and Hermione's younger son.  
  
My characters include (so no confusion arises):  
  
James Potter- Harry and Hermione's eldest son, he is a known troublemaker, but generally the trouble finds him (either because of Sirius and Collin or because of other mishaps that tie in with him). Age 15  
  
Sirius Potter- Harry and Hermione's younger son, the real troublemaker and prankster. He always gets away because the blame falls on James. Age 13  
  
Collin Fenwick - A half-blood and the cheeky one of the group. Age 15  
  
Alexis Anne Weasley - Percy and Penelope's daughter. She is the bookworm and strict one in the group (worse than Hermione). Age 14  
  
A/N: I started this story three weeks ago and just recently I had found a fic with a story with the same idea with Snape, but I assure you that my fic is totally different...and will be when I post the whole thing...which will be when I write the beginning...which I have started recently. The biggest shock will be the new Potions teacher, I would like to see how many people actually guess right...hint: if you think Harry had problems with Snape his son will have more problems with . For a schoolboy grudge, except it's deeper than Snape and James's hate for each other. If you are correct I will try to e-mail you personally from my other screen name, Buffysaraol.com  
  
Any questions e-mail me! This will be completed in James Potter and the Ring of Wrath (if anyone has a better title, please tell me...I hate the title I gave the book, James Potter RoW, sounds pretty lame) 


End file.
